Precious Stones and Petty Gems
by Kagelu
Summary: About Thranduil's love of gems and how it's roots is connected to Doriath.
1. Default Chapter

****

Precious Stones and Petty Gems

________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Professor and I claim no ownership. Except for Rubi who is my OC.

A/N: Takes place in Doriath shortly before the slaining of Thingol. And no, this has NOT been beta since  
I have problems finding someone who was familiar enough with Thingol AND was interested enough in  
Thranduil to know what I'm writing about. *pout*

________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Thranduil tried to concentrate, the Valar knew he truly tried but repeatedly found his concentration returning to the plate of honey cakes on the side-table to his mentor's left.

Queen Melian smiled and tried desperately not to laugh as she followed the direction of her student's gaze. The idea to use treats as motivational tools for the young elflings in her singing class was working like a charm; Most of them performed with an enthusiasm never seen in their previous lessons. Unfortunately it was also proving to be a major distraction to her youngest and normally most earnest student. The way Thranduil was distractedly singing the 'Ode to Varda' as he eyed the plate with fervour, Melian wondered if the song name should have been changed to 'Ode to Honey cakes' instead. The fact that the elfling's height was such the cakes were in direct sight of him didn't help matters.

Finally, deciding she had tormented the elfling long enough, Melian signalled the servants to hand out the treats. Her smile grew wider when she saw Thranduil's growing dismay at the sight of the rapidly diminishing pile as he anxiously waited his turn. Usually, Oropher's son would linger by her side to enquire how he performed in the day's lesson so that he might report his accomplishments to his father when Oropher returned with his patrol that evening. Today however, Thranduil was proving Melian's theory that honey cakes were the highlights of an elfling's day especially one as young as Thranduil who was the equivalent of a human child three summers old.

A sound of shuffling feet and Melian looked about. Spying the youth at the open doorway, Melian beckoned for him to enter. "Yes Rubi? What is it?"

The elven page bowed low to his Queen before delivering his message. "The king sends word that he would not be joining my lady for the evening meal."

At those words, Melian felt her spirits dampened. Ever since the departure of their daughter Luthien with the mortal Beren, Thingol has locked himself away in his treasury with the Silmaril, forsaking all company, even hers. 

Blinking away tears, Melian forced a smile. "I see, very well. Go bide Celeborn that he'll have to host the head table again tonight. And have Oropher and his wife lead the dancers."

The servant nodded uneasily. Turning, Rubi fled as swiftly as possible to avoid the disappointment he saw swimming in the Queen's eyes. Melian watched him go sadly, not noticing a pair of young azure eyes watching her in turn.


	2. Little Intruder

****

Precious Stones and Petty Gems

________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Professor and I claim no ownership. Except for Rubi, Elaith and Telemor who are OCs.

A/N: Thanks to Christina for spotting the typo, I've corrected it.

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Little Intruder

There was only one tunnel leading to the treasury and it was guarded at all times. Anyone trying to access the treasury had to get past two guards. A very small number but the elves of Doriath were confident in the magical protection woven by their queen. 

Today however, the treasure room was to be besieged by a most unusual but resourceful intruder the guards have ever seen. 

Elaith and Telemor stared in disbelief and no little anxiety at the elfling before them. Thranduil, son of Oropher was both the terror and darling of the palace guards. He could be very adorable when he choose to be, with his father being the captain of the guards, Thranduil had easy access to the barracks and often visited. Unfortunately, as a result of this, the guards have grown used to the sight of elfling and their tongues were more loose than normal around him. This had on occasions led to various amusing if somewhat embarrassing incidents, at the dinning hall when the elfling told everyone what Oropher's subordinates have said and done behind the latter's back. It was only recently that Thranduil been taught that what the guards said to each other was not meant to be repeated, especially not for Oropher's ears!

Unfortunately, the elfling was still prone to rambling on it especially when he was annoyed with them.

From the looks of the current situation, Elaith and Telemor suspected that they were the unlucky individuals who would feel Oropher's wraith.

Already, there was a pout on the elfling's lips and the face was starting to obtain a telltale reddish tint.

Telemor quickly kneeled down so that he was almost level with the elfling. "Ah, ah Thranduil, please don't cry. If the captain sees us now he'll hang us by our ears. You don't want your Adar to be mad do you?"

A warning sniffle from the youngster and Telemor started to panic. Elaith hurriedly went down besides his companion and tried to calm the elfling as best as he could. "Oh child, please don't cry. Pray tell, why do you need to go see the king so badly?"

Thranduil wiped his eyes and muttered. " Thingol being bad to Melian! Nana said that she misses the king but he only wants that petty stone. He made her cry and Adar used to say that if a boy make girl cry, he is bad! So I've come to scold him."

At the end of speech, Thranduil gave a huff and he struck out a stubborn chin, crossing his arms the way he had seen his father done. It had always intimidated the guards and Thranduil hoped that it'll work on Telemor and Elaith. He really didn't want to see Melian cry anymore.

Both elder elves stared in shock at the elfling. True, they knew about how Thingol's latest obsession had hurt the queen deeply, in fact the city knew about it. But Thingol was their king and one doesn't go around telling one's ruler what to do. The Valar be their witness, Oropher and Celeborn had tried to consult the king which only served to annoy him. And now, this child who barely reach their kneecaps was going to tell king Thingol of the Sindar off! 

Telemor grinned at that image. Examining the figure before him, Telemor thought, 'why not? Perhaps where his wisest advisors and oldest friends have failed, a child might succeed. Besides, if gentle consultation would not work, a rude scolding might. And it was long overdue.'

Stealing a glance to his side, he noticed the glint of agreement in Elaith's eyes. Both stood up and executed graceful bows to the youngster. "So be it Lord Thranduil, and might I say we wish you success on your endeavour."

Thranduil grinned and with a quick cry of thanks, stepped through the entrance of the treasury as Elaith held open the door.


End file.
